Can a Demon become an Angel?
by IronTurtle
Summary: A college woman named Adette finds out she is in danger, and its up to the Akatsuki and Hidan, but does Hidan realize that Adette is all he's ever wanted? Will this good girl turn this bad boy good? Read and find out :D p.s I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ADETTE.


*Author Note: I do not own anything but my OC. If it seems I have copied you please let me know, I will reassure you that this is all coming from my own wicked mind.*

OC Name- Adette. OC description- Hair: Goes down to her lower back, blonde fading into Black. Height: 4feet 7inches, Facial features: Bright green eyes, long blonde eyelashes, thin blonde eyebrows, Light tan freckles across her cheeks and nose, Full bottom lip thin upper lip. Other Facial features (tattoos/piercings): Silver Spiked Lip ring on the left side of her bottom lip, Silver Spiked septum piercing. Body type: Fit hour glass shape.

Chapter One, the Running.

Adette's POV

I woke up and to me, it seemed like a normal day, got up, got dressed, and went to college; Going from class to class, walking around the campus... Here's where things went wrong.

"Adette?" Mr. Something-or-other said to me, I lifted up my head.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Could you run an errand for me?"

"Will I get paid?" Money was a big thing for me; I would do almost anything anyone asked me to if it meant I got paid.

He sighed, "Yes." I got up and walked down to his desk grabbing the thirty dollars,

"What do you need me to do?"

He explained that he needed a new computer and that one of the boys from the computer store on campus should help me bring it back if not, to just threaten them.

I grabbed my jacket because it was starting to get slightly windy outside; I made my way from one side of the campus to the other, walking. It took me maybe thirty minutes to get to the computer store that was now at this moment being ran by the Akatsuki. ~just my luck~ I thought to myself. I walked in the front door noticing a small line, ~hmph, just means I get twenty dollars when I get back with the damn computer. ~ I thought again.

About an hour of standing in line because the students were a bunch of babbling women who were flirting with the cashier, whom I believe was Itachi, I finally got to the counter. "What do you need?" he spoke with a bored tone, I narrowed my eyes. "I need a new Desktop for Mr.… uh... Mr. Kakashi." He moved from the counter to the small open window to the back of the store yelling, "Need a new Desktop for a teacher!"

*Another Hour Later*

A tall man (I think) with long Blonde hair came out pulling a metal cart with a big box on it. "Here you go, un." I looked at him (now sure it was a male from his voice) then to the big box. "There's no way I can carry that all the way to the other side of the damn campus!" the man narrowed his eyes and sighed loudly obviously annoyed with me, but hmph I didn't care. "Fine, I'll be right back, un." The man went back into the back room and I barely pulled the cart over to where I sat and waited more.

Hearing arguing from the back I couldn't help but giggle hearing some of the phrases, one was "Shut up you stupid fucking veggie boy!" another was "You have to go help her you lazy son of a bitch." Finally a taller man came out, he had slicked back silver hair and I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He narrowed his dark eyes at me, "So you need fucking help eh? Alright fucking grab the damn cart and follow me." His grin was almost evil, but to me it was sexy as hell, I looked at him and said "The cart is too heavy for me asshat." He looked from me to the cart, grabbed it and started walking out the door. I followed behind him to a beautiful midnight blue dodge charger. ~I'm going to marry this man. ~ I thought to myself admiring the wonderful beast in front of me.

"Hey don't fucking drool, this is my baby. She deserves some goddamn respect." He rubbed her hood lovingly, and then pushed the passenger's seat forward pushing the box that held the computer inside and onto the back seat. "Get the fuck in bitch." I blinked a few times then pushed the seat back getting in, my mind finally realizing he just called me a bitch. I looked over to him "What did you just call me you silver haired prick?" he just smirked and started the car and off we were to the other side of the campus.

After I dropped off the computer and all my classes were over I went back to my dorm and read a book relaxing. Eventually falling asleep for the night.


End file.
